


Forceful

by dormiensa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiensa/pseuds/dormiensa
Summary: Rey has finally found happiness.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Forceful

Rey’s eyes fluttered open and she blinked into the early dawn’s light.

She yawned and stretched and was interrupted midway by the tightening of an arm, which pressed her against a long, lean body. She smiled and pressed her hand against the one cradling her. _He’s not a dream._ Even months later, she would still awake with that fear.

Despite wanting to stay in the embrace, her bladder was sending warning signals, so, slowly and carefully, she eased herself into a sitting position, feet planting firmly on the floor. There was a stirring within, and she knew she had but seconds to make her way to the bathroom. She made it and was seated on the toilet when the kicking began in earnest. The twins were getting increasingly restless, and only their father’s touch could calm them. She rubbed her swollen abdomen fondly but sighed. She was more than ready to meet them.

When she entered their bedroom again, she smiled at how peaceful Ben looked. This new body had lost its battle scars, but he’d had a haunted look the first two months after he’d shown up at her doorstep in Tatooine. 

After his body had faded in that vast cavern on Exegol, his spirit had been trapped in an interdimension. He was neither alive nor dead, unable to join The Force and not a part of the living world. He had been resigned to his fate, a punishment for his deeds in life, when he first sensed her call. To this day, he still did not know how he found the necessary power to reform his body; he only knew that he had to return to her. As they’d embraced upon their reunion, Rey had tearfully confessed that she’d dreamed of him every night. And it seemed that their bond was so strong as to render death but a transient phase.

Rey came out of her reminisces and decided to let him rest a bit longer. If he didn’t awake by the time she finished preparing breakfast, she’d channel the twins’ kicks through The Force to bring it about. She grinned as she recalled the time she had aimed the attack at his groin and saw him knocked unconscious for at least a minute. It had been retaliation for the first four months of her pregnancy when he’d use The Force to render her immobile and bedridden from overprotectiveness. She could not have even grabbed a cup of water without him fussing that she was overexerting herself.

She took her time placing all the ingredients she needed onto the kitchen counter, her protrusion very much getting in the way. Ben had convinced her to move into his grandmother’s house on Naboo, though he had yet to convince her to hire a cook. She was about to grab the pot when a sharp pain lanced through her. Her vision went dark. 

When the pain finally passed, she found herself gripping the edge of the counter and a large, warm hand soothing her bulge. 

She looked up into the concerned, dark eyes and murmured, “Help me to the bed. And seek out the midwife.”


End file.
